Rose and Hugo: The Early Years
by Miriflowers
Summary: The saga of Hermione's pregnancy  with both Rose and Hugo , Rose and Hugo's births, and some snapshots of early life. Plot kindly donated/dictated by rhmac12. R/Hr, H/G, and all other good ships. Rating for rhmac's gratification, not content.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Hi guys! :) Yes, 'tis me yet again. XD This is a story that's plot has been dictated to me by rhmac12, so kudos to her! As you may have noticed (by the fact that I've done one of these before), I tend to listen to requests for fics, so...REVIEW! XD Didn't see that one coming a mile off. Another little ramble of mine, but I was just wondering if any of you who are reading this have read my fic about R&H's wedding (Ron and Hermione, not Rose and Hugo. *shiver* Nasty thoughts. XD). So for all you returners, if you could tell me, I will go insane (for the billionth-going-on-trillionth time) and send you happy replies. XD XD Anywho, thanks again to BuzzCat-who-is-awesome for being beta. :) Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: This kind of stuff makes me depressed (especially when I have no claim over anything at all, basically), so I'll just get on with it. I don't own anything. Gah.**

Chapter 1: Surprise!

Hermione sighed as she closed the door to the apartment that she was renting with Ron for their honeymoon in the Caribbean. Heh, honeymoon. She still had a bit of trouble getting used to the fact that she was married to Ronald Bilius Weasley, but now there would be even MORE to get used to. She wondered vaguely how Ron would react as she went into the kitchen and helped herself to some leftovers from the night before. She was just about to dig into her buttered squash when she heard a door close down the hall and Ron come into the kitchen. Oh joy, she would probably have to tell him immediately. Ron flashed her a lopsided grin as he opened the refrigerator and began to rummage through it's contents. Hermione got a funny little smile and a far off look on her face for a little bit after that, remembering last night.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked, settling on some wonky fish and chips they had got the other day down at the pub. Well, it was ACTUALLY called a bar, but he thought of it more as a pub, still. Old habits, and all that.

"Erm...Ron, I have to tell you something important." Hermione said, squirming under his gaze. Ron blanched and Hermione swore she could him draw back into his shell that had developed after the war. It broke her heart to see him that way.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" he asked warily, and so gravely that it made Hermione want to laugh. That ticked him off a bit, though; this was serious.

"No, darling. You see, it's just that I'm...I'm...I'mgonhavebaby." she spluttered out, making Ron look at her in a confused way. It weirded him out a bit to see her talk lke him when embarrassed.

"Erm, not that I don't love the way you speak, ar anything, but could you possibly say that a little slower? Like at a speed that normal humans can comprehend?" he asked, making her roll her eyes at him exasperatedly.

"I'm pregnant, Ronald." she said, and it was in such a bossy tone that Ron dropped his dinner (not much of a loss, anyway) and fainted. Hermione looked down at him for a moment and shook her head sadly.

"Will he ever stop being so dramatic?" she asked no one in particular as she knelt down and proceeded to check his pulse. Everything seemed alright, so she decided that muggle resuscitation wouldn't be necessary.

"_Enervate!_" she said, and Ron suddenly woke with much spluttering and wide eyed exclamations.

"What-where am I? And-...BLOODY HELL! I'm going to be a father." Ron said this with a certain reverence, and then looked at Hermione hopefully. Hermione nodded. Ron let out a whoop of joy and stood up, then began to twirl Hermione around to the music of his exclamations of joy.

"I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna be a dad!" he said with such enthusiasm that Hermione was laughing right along with him. Suddenly, Ron realized that he was twirling around his now-pregnant wife and stopped abruptly. Hermione looked up at him quizzically, and he whisked her off her feet without a word and placed her on the couch gently.

"Sorry, I should have been gentler, but I was caught up in the moment." he said, making her roll her eyes and stand up again, only to be guided down once more. Hermione sent Ron a thoroughly peeved look and proceeded to chew him out.

"I'm not a set of fine china, Ronald. I'll be alright to stand and sit like a normal person." she said, standing up with such vehemence that Ron took several steps back in a frightened way. Hermione looked curious for a moment, then took another sudden step forwards, making Ron squeak and hide behind a nearby peice of random furniture.

"What's wrong, Ron? Scared of your wife, who is, as you insinuated, _breakable_. Shouldn't a big, grown-up like you be able to take me?" she asked, using one of her favorite ploys; the ego. Men usually have very tender egos, you see. Ron was no exception to this rule at all, but then again, anyone who had grown up as Fred and George's younger sibling (or as Percy, but he acted like he fell under that category) would be. Her plan went smashingly, as was portrayed by Ron's red face and flustered mutterings.

"Alright, you're not breakable." he said, as though the words were bring ripped from him by an outside force. Hermione's eyes softened and she smiled. Ron wasn't actually being a prat purposefully for once. Alert the press.

"Oh, come here you great wallop." she said, giving in and hugging him. Ron grinned over Hermione's shoulder, and he knew that his plan had succeeded as well.

Now all that was left to do was tell mum. Oh, bugger.

**Muhahaha...can't wait for Molly's face (which I will write if rhmac allows it. ...May I have s'more please? XD). More chapters coming soon (but not immediately, as my updating tendencies lean to weekly. XD)! I really hoped you liked it, rhmac, as well as everyone else (including ASTRIDINES and BuzzCat, my loyal reviewer and beta). Review. :) Betcha didn't see that one coming, did you? XD**

**-Miriflowers**


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy wrapping up another story. I beg forgiveness! Anyways, I was just re-reading, and this story doesn't fit in with Ron and Hermione's Wedding, so sorry about that. :( Unhappy panda. Oh well, someone will live, at least. XD On with the story before I'm brutally murdered! XD Okay, okay, I'm going.**

**Disclaimer: I shall only say one thing: The only thing I own from HP are memories. :)**

Chapter 2: Reactions

"Wha-...Bu-...I thought..." said Mrs. Weasley, blinking rapidly. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. Next thing they knew, their ribs were being cracked in one of Mrs. Weasley's infamous hugs of doom.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR BOTH OF YOU! Oh, this is just perfect! I'm going to be a grandmother. AGAIN! Arthur! ARTHUR COME HEAR THIS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, letting go of the couple and yelling for her husband. Ron smiled shyly at Hermione, who grinned.

"Yes, dear?" asked Mr. Weasley, opening the back door. Ron could tell that he had been in the shed again by the look of his grease-stained hands.

"We're going to be grandparents. AGAIN!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, giving Mr. Weasley a hug for good measure. Mr. Weasley grinned and mouthed "Sorry." over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. That was almost enough to make Ron and Hermione laugh, but it would've provoked Mrs. Weasley. Not something they'd recommend.

"Congratulations, you two!" Mr. Weasley said, letting go of his wife and stepping forward to give Ron and Hermione hugs as well. Suddenly, there was a sharp crack, and a slightly worn-out looking Harry stepped in the door.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Wea-..." Harry trailed off at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face, and he tried to amend his greeting. "I mean...mum and dad. Just thought I'd stop by before I go ho-...Ron? Hermione? What're you doing back so soon?" Harry looked very confused.

"Well, er...Hermione's pregnant." Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry's eyes widened and he looked at them for a moment, then proceeded to pass out.

"Harry? Harry, wake up!" Ron said, kneeling by his friend's fallen form. Hermione dropped to her knees as well and began to shake Harry in hopes that he would wake up.

"Oh, get up, kids. _Enervate!_" said Mrs. Weasley, pointing her wand at Harry. Harry sat bolt upright, making Ron and Hermione flinch back a bit. At this point it time, Harry began to stutter madly and point at Ron and Hermione wildly.

"GAH! Brain...so...compressed...best mates...having a kid. AH!" Harry screamed and covered his ears like a little girl. Ron and Hermione looked a bit sorry, and Ron grabbed Hermione's hand for support.

"This is...the most shocking thing since you snogged right in front of me! I think that I have permanent brain damage! I mean, I've known you two since we were ELEVEN. And now you're having a kid!" Harry said, massaging his temples to get rid of the tingly, numb sensation in his head.

"It wasn't a walk in the park for Ron to hear that you and Ginny were having a child either. I do remember him wanting to cut off...erm...certain aspects of your body and pickle them for the first hour or so." Hermione said, making Ron chuckle with a reminiscent gleam in his eye. He stopped when Hermione glared at him.

"I'm beginning to understand his motives." Harry said meekly, running a hand through his hair and standing up. Ron and Hermione copied his movements.

"Well, I'd better be off! Ginny's at home with James, and I should probably help her before she murders me." Harry said, then seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah, and I'll pass on your news as well. Gin's going to be so excited." He then said quick goodbyes and left.

"If that's HIS reaction, I'm glad that no one else was here." Ron said, breathing out. Hermione started to chuckle, but was cut off by yet another crack.

"Bugger." Ron said, beginning to pale.

"MUM! DAD! I'M HOME!" cried George, opening the door. Ron just about fainted.

"Just stopped in to say hi on my way hom-... Well, hello! What have we here? Newlyweds back already?" George asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, just an hour ago, to be exact." Hermione said, her inner know-it-all rearing it's head. Ron, forgetting that his brother (who just happened to love teasing him) was there, chuckled at her antics, earning a smack on the arm.

"Why?" George asked, being merciful and sparing Ron from all but a smirk thrown his way.

"Hermione's pregnant!" Mrs. Weasley chirped, not being able to keep all the joy in, apparently. George let out a snort, then seemed to realize his mother wasn't joking.

"No. Way. Finally went a- OOF!" George was cut off by Ron mauling him.

"Shut up, you great prat." Ron said, his face going a magnificent shade of red. George merely grinned.

"Fine, fine. Nice to see you finally got s- OW! ALRIGHT ALREADY! MERLIN, what does a man have to do around here for a joke? Puh-lease." said George, shaking his head and releasing himself from Ron's grip on his collar.

"Nice to see that you've been practicing the muggle way of fighting, Ron." Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Ron. The said soon-to-be-deceased person gulped.

** XD Cliffie! Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but more will be up soon! Get ready for the birth of Rose! Will Ron's hand survive? Or will it share the same fate as George's ear? Tune in next time to find out. XD Ciao!**

**-Miriflowers**


	3. Chapter 3: The Delivery Room

**Hello again! Thanks to my wonderful reviewer, Mrz. HermioneJeanWeasley, you are getting this earlier than expected; she guilted me into it. XD Thanks also go to rhmac12 for the idea, for she is awesome. Yet another person on my thank list is BuzzCat, she who is awesome, for she is my beta. And now, it's YOUR turn; REVIEW! XD Thanks again to everyone! Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think that JK intended to write the birth of Rose. I did. XD Note the difference, if you will.**

Chapter 3: The Delivery Room

Halfway through dinner one night, Ron got a big shock when Hermione placed a hand over her stomach - which had grown quite distended - with a jolt and proclaimed that her water just broke. In fact, Hermione had to shout his name many times to keep him from fainting (yet again). Once they had apparated to St. Mungo's, Ron sent a Patronus to the Burrow so that they could alert everyone. While the Healer roughly pushed Ron into a seat to wait, she passed Hermione off to another nurse.

"Don't I get to-" Ron started to say, but was interrupted by the Healer.

"No."

"Can't I at least-" Ron tried again, but his question met the same, short end.

"No."

"But I just wanted to-"

"NO, Mr. Weasley." said the Healer firmly, and Ron could tell that she meant business. He sighed and sat down to wait until they called him in or the rest of his family came. His mum and dad came first, quickly followed by Harry and Ginny, George and Angelina, and Bill. Apparently, Charlie couldn't get a portkey fast enough, Fleur was visiting her parents in France, and Percy and Audrey were working late at the Ministry. The good news was that James, Fred (the second), Teddy (who came with Harry and Ginny), Molly (also the second; she came with mum and dad), and Victoire were able to come.

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said, looking amusedly up at Ron and stroking Ginny's large stomach at the same time, "it's going to be fine. Although the bones in you hand might not be the same ever again." Harry joked, earning a smack from Ginny. Harry smiled a little painfully at her for a moment, but the moment she looked away he touched his tender scalp and pulled it back quickly as though in quite a lot of pain.

"Ow." Harry said, as though discovering something relatively new. Ron continued to pace for quite some time, paying no heed to Harry's words, until the Healer came back.

"Mr. Weasley. Your wife is asking for you." called a harried Healer. George grinned and shoved Ron forward a little bit. Ron scowled at him and followed the Healer; ignoring the laughter of his nephews and neices (and Teddy, who was as good as).

Ron flinched as the door opened to Hermione's room and her grunts of pain could be heard. The Healer raised a challenging eyebrow at him, and just to spite it, he strode boldly up to Hermione's bedside and took her hand. He immediately regretted his decision when his fingers were crushed in Hermione's grasp, and she threw a thankful - yet tired - look up at him for a moment. After much squeazing of hand, screams of pain (which made Ron very afraid), and blood, the now-very-weary Healer placed an infant into Hermione's arms. The said infant had a full head of red frizzy hair already, although if you looked at it just right it seemed the slightest bit brown. Ron stared at the infant in awe for about three minutes straight before he heard Hermione's tired voice calling hs name.

"Ron." she said, and he shook his head and looked up dazedly. "Do you want to hold her?" Ron nodded numbly and took the small being wrapped in blankets that she handed him. Instantly the baby's eyes opened, and he saw that they were the exact shade of brown as her mother's. Ron grinned like never before as the infant grabbed his tender finger with an iron grip.

"She's going to make a nice Keeper when she grows up; much better than her dad, at least." Ron said, and Hermione laughed weakly.

"So Rose Weasley it is, then. Merlin I'm glad she wasn't a boy; I can't believe you wanted to call him _Hugo_ of all names." Ron teased, and this time the smile reached her eyes.

"Go on; show her off to the family. You know you want to." Hermione said, and Ron nodded excitedly in a way quite like a dog's. As he left the room, Ron looked back and flashed Hermione the grin that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Go on; don't keep your mother waiting. I'm sure she's had at least one coronary while she was waiting." Hermione teased, waving him off. Ron quickly obeyed and Hermione leaned back on her pillows; exhausted.

"You know, Rose, you have an awfully tight grip." Ron commented, flexing the hand that was not in the grasp of his child, "Almost like your mother's..."

"HURRY UP, RON! I WANT A LOOK!" Ginny called as she cought first sight of Ron with Rose. Ron grinned and walked a bit faster - but not to fast, but to annoy her. Ginny huffed and sat down, though not as dramatically as she would've liked, as she was getting rather big.

**8} I actually got it done on time! YAY ME! XD So anyways, next installment includes the hilarious escapades of Ron trying to change a nappy, Hermione coming home from work to messes, and much wonky-ness. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and I hope to see you next time!**

**-Miriflowers**


	4. Chapter 4: Nappies, etc

**Hey peeps! I'm back yet again for another mind-buggeringly lame/kinda stupid chapter. XD I love self-depreciating stuff. Except for cutting, 'cuz that's just dumb. I like the philosophy about keeping blood INSIDE the body. :) So this should apply to ALL OF YOU! Cuttings is baaaaad. No, not bad-ass (sorry, that one's already taken by Fred :D), just plain BAD. Sorry for the lecture (not a real one, though; you should hear me get going. XD It's just plain SCARY then), but I have to ramble sometime! So I'll ramble to you. XD Better than the alternative which is to myself. 8/...Yeeeeaaaaaah, moving SWIFTLY on. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I own this no more than my imaginary pet panda. Hey, wait a minute...**

Chapter 4: Nappies, Carpet Bags, and Very, Very Angry Spouses

Ron looked down at what he was carrying in such a way as one would look upon a hungry lion that was chasing after them; a look of sheer terror. He swore yet again and the smell (and made one-year-old Rose giggle) and levitated the nappy even farther away from himself.

"Sodding nappies. Why haven't they invented self-changing nappies? Hey...that's actually be a pretty good idea! I'll tell George next time I go to work." Ron muttered to himself happily, having disposed of the human waste-laden..._thing_...

"C'mon, little one; let's get you another nappy." Ron said, then caught sight of the empty box of nappies. Bugger. It. All.

"What am I going to do now? Make a nappy out of an effing bedsheet?" Ron cried, clutching his brilliant red hair and pulling hard. It hurt.

"Ow." Ron said, taking his hards away from his aching scalp and lying them a safe distance away. Meanwhile, Rose gurgled happily from her crip and rolled around a bit. Ron gave her a slightly amused look and decided to go with a rag. So that was how Ron and Rose met Hermione that night, both exceedingly tired of rags (as it took them about seven to get it right) and Rose in a singularly odd nappy. Hermione paused with the door half closed and gave them both a once over with her eyes.

"Had fun, then?" she asked, and Ron promptly fell over, leaving a highly amused Rose laughing at his fallen figure and crawling on his chest.

* * *

The very next day, while shopping for the said absent nappies in a muggle shop, Ron spotted a hunched-over old crone with a decidedly large carpet bag, and decided to ask for directions. He had gotten George to watch Rose for the day (although he wasn't too sure about the consequenses), so he didn't have to worry about that, either.

"Exuse me, miss, but do you know where the nappies are?" Ron asked the crone, and she turned away looking so haggard that Ron took a half a step back. This made her scowl even more, and PLEASE don't make a mental picture, because I don't really want to be sued for heart failure.

"Do I honsetly LOOK like a sales assiciate, young man?" she grouched,a nd Ron stuttered out a "No" than moved on. So when finally came upon a middle-adged woman who was wearing the shop's colors, he wasted no time in asking here where they were.

"Aisle five on the right hand side." she replied without missing a beat, giving him a rather odd look.

"Cheers." he said suspiciously, and left to find the buggering items that were bothering him so much. When he finally reached the aisle, however, he found that the woman had directed him to the ADULT nappies section. Ron shivered, but then found it very hard to repress a laugh when he found the same old crone buying the adult versions of the item he was looking for. Suddenly, the crone whipped around and gave him a world class glare.

"What're you looking at? And for that matter, why are you following me? STALKER ON AISLE FIVE!" she yelled, throwing the said nappies at Ron. Ron ducked the nappies and gave the old crone a look of pure disbelieif/confusion, then widened to a look of shock as the sales associates rounded the corner and all began to call security on their little ray-dee-oh things. Ron paled and shook his head wildly.

"DEFINITELY not worth it." he muttered, and began to slowly jog out of the store, but not before being attacked by the old crone and her HEAVY carpetbag. The bloody thing _hurt_. And so, immediately when Ron escaped the grasp of the shop managers, the old crone, and several pastry-weilding bobbies, Ron promptly threw himself in an alleyway and apparated to the shop.

"'lo, Ron. Back so soon?" George asked, looking amusedly at Ron. Ron shook his head and took Rose from his brother's arms.

"NEVER go to a muggle shop for nappies." he said, eaving without another word and leaving a very amused and confused George in his wake.

**XD Sorry for the randomness, but this is me! Now even if you don't want to, review, for my sake. PLEASE! XD**

**-Miri**


	5. Chapter 5: Humphrey

**I beg forgiveness. PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I know I'm late. And I am sorry. So anyways, this one is about Ron and Hermione finding out about little Hugo with some interaction with Rose thrown in. I know that the age that kids start talking at varies, but since in my mind Rose is about two and a half years older than Hugo and she was encourages by all her cousins of a similar age talking as well (and since she's a know-it-all anyways. ^.^), I've deemed her ready to speak a bit. Yay me! XD Enjoy (and don't brutally murder me. Please).**

**Disclaimer: I own HP as much as I own a life. XD Dear Merlin, I don't know why I came up with that one.**

Chapter 5: Humphrey

"Dad." Rose called imperiously from what seemed very far away. Urgh...no...nap time...

"Dad, read me a story." Rose called yet again while poking his shoulder a bit. Ron rolled over (taking Rose in one arm as well, making her squeal with glee) and buried his head in the pillow yet again.

"DAD! You said!" Rose cried, making Ron groan and look up. Bad idea. Sun, sun, sun, sun, very bright, sun, sun, sun, sun, su-

"STORY TIME!" Rose suddenly yelled in his ear, making him jump and yell with surprise. Rose merely hung off his dangling arm and giggled.

"Ugh. Fine. C'mere Rosie." he said, tucking her under an arm and going to the floor to ceiling bookshelf in the study. Rose immediately pointed to The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Again? Alright, which one?" Ron said resignedly, cracking open the book.

"The Warlock's Hairy Heart." Rose said assuredly. Ron started at this revelation and turned to get a better look at his daughter.

"Mummy said I have to be three before she'll read it to me. But you'll read it to me, won't you, dad?" Rose said, looking up at him pleadingly with her big brown eyes (courtesy of her mother). Ron's eye twitched. Blast those bloody beautiful eyes.

"Fine. Don't get too scared, though." he said, and sat down on the couch while pulling Rose back onto his knee. And he began to read.

* * *

"-one moment, the warlock knelt triumphant, with a heart clutched in either hand; then he fell across the maiden's body, and died." finished Ron about thirty minutes later. All that time, Rose had payed rapt attention, her eyes not leaving the page (although she could scarcely read more than a few of the words yet). Suddenly, Rose looked up and stared at Ron.

"It's telling us that you're not supposed to meddle in the dark arts, isn't it, dad?" she asked, and Ron nodded slowly. Rose nodded as well, and they sat in silence for a moment until the front door slammed open. Ron and Rose jumped up to see Hermione round the corner with a brilliant grin on her face. Looking at her, Ron couldn't help but grin as well.

"I'm pregnant. Again." Hermione said, her smile getting even wider and more breezy. Ron felt as though his face would split in two as he ran up to Hermione and began to twirl her around as Rose looked at them bemusedly while giggling every so often.

"So. What are we going to name her or him?" Hermione asked after they had all collapsed onto the couch after the fit of supreme and joyous nonsense.

"How 'bout Harvey?" Ron asked, then shook his head. Too pompous.

"Humphrey?" Rose asked, and Ron and Hermione looked down at her in a surprised way. Rose shrugged, and they continued.

"Harriet? That's be good for a girl's name. Could always use 'Harry' if she's a boy, but then Harry's head'd get too big." Ron said, shaking his head.

"What about Hugh? Or...or wait! I know! Hugo!" Hermione said, and Ron shook his head.

"That's just as bad a Humphrey, no offense Rose." Ron said, and Rose nodded a bit mournfully.

"Well I like it, and you got to choose Rose's name." Hermione said, her eyes lighting up just the slightest bit. Ron took it as a sign to back off. He'd had enough of sleeping on the couch the first time around.

"Fine, it's Harriet if it's a girl, and Hugo if it's a boy." Ron said, and Hermione nodded in an appeased sort of way.

"Now how about we go to the burrow and tell mum 'n dad? that way everyone'll know by tea time." Ron said, and they agreed.

"YAY! Is Al going to be there? He still owes me for that game of exploding snap we payed last week." Rose said, grabbing onto both of their hands and beginning to walk towards the fireplace purposefully. Ron looked up at Hermione in such a way that clearly said 'this is all your fault, you know; she's a bleeding know-it-all already and she's not even three.' Hermione didn't notice this look and merely kept looking forward while suppressing a teasing grin.

**XD So bloody fun to write this one. I'm sorry about the length, again, but...I really don't have anything else to write. XD 'Till next time (if I'm not murdered in my sleep).**

**-Miriflowers**


	6. Chapter 6: In Which the Hysteria is NA

**I'm sorry for being a despicable person, an arse, and whatever other insults you may come up with. I give you my blessing to kill me in whichever way you see fit. Just please, have them bury me with my HP books around me. I can never be without them. XD Anyways, in other news (other than that relaying stories in which I am a complete numbskull when it comes to updating at all hours of the night), I haven't died in the past few weeks! ^^ Huzzah, indeed, my friends. XD School is kicking my arse, and though it IS hard to the highest degree; I still like it. Mock me as you must (it seems socially unacceptable to like school these days, even when surrounded by relatively intelligent people. I wish I had more of you here with me. Sad panda), but 'tis very true (and sad). XD On witht he story before I am murdered; I'd like think you'd like to read some of the shtuff I publish before I die/am brutally murdered/am pushed in front of a bus. -.- Oy vey; must not encourage ideas, Miri. Ideas equals dead faster. Ach. On with my madness-which-will-in-turn-lead-to-my-murder (that will most likely involve wither deadly poison, buses, or large pits of cement...shouldn't have told you that...). Cheers (for not killing me...**_**yet**_**)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it now, and I most certainly will not own it when I'm singing with the choir invisible (Python, anyone?). Savvy?**

Chapter 6: In Which Hysteria is Not Quite Reached

"Again?" asked a very tired Molly with a not-quite-surprised look on her face. Honestly, with as many granchildren she had, would you have been much better? Didn't think so.

"Well...yes, mum." Ron said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Hermione bit her lip and tried not to laugh. Rose had no reaction, as she was playing with Albus (Severus Potter...honestly, who on EARTH would be so cruel as to name an innocent child that? ...and I thought Harry was supposed to be some type of hero, or some other do-gooder). Teddy and Victoire, however...those two were a different matter. They were just around the corner sniggering like there wasn't any tomorrow. Come to think of it, with all those Weasleys...maybe tomorrow would be taken over by another pair of red headed twins (Merlin forbid).

"Ah well, the more the merrier" Mrs. Weasley said, her face once again becoming that symbol maternal goodness, but muttered under her breath once her son and his wife had left the room, "You'd think we'd be on buggering _Cheering Charms_ by now."

Mr. Weasley was relatively impassive about the whole thing. He'd set down his copy of the _Quibbler_ and told them the news himself when they'd come in.

"You're either having another baby, or you're moving to Albania to set up an orphanage for shunted young muggles down on their luck." Mr. Weasley said, looking at them quite calmly and templing his fingers. Ron and Hermione stared for a moment, and then Ron nodded in a deft way (you get rather used to this sort of thing after a while when your dad hopes for muggle orphanages in Albania instead of yet another grandchild. He supposed it got rather dull after a while).

"T-the first one, that is, not the second one." Ron choked out after a moment of Mr. Weasley's eyes lighting up with blissful dreams that were rather random and quite unacheivable. Mr. Weasley took the news calmly, gave them some congratulations, and went back to his _Quibbler_.

Harry was a whole other ball of wax. He was still recovering from the shock of his two best friends reproducing the first time, much less a second. It was a mite entertaining to watch his reaction (which was not like that of the other Weasleys at all. Harry also believed that he had a right to be a little disturbed. He had, after all, gone to school with them as a child, so the very thought of them reproducing was...a little disconcerting, to put it lightly).

Harry's eyes went very large at first, then he managed to stutter, "A-..._again_? Dear Merlin, and I thought I was permanently scarred the first time around!" He then promptly keeled over in true Harry fashion, much to the amusement of Al and Rose, who played the part of the highly amused bystanders. Ron shrugged and decided to get revenge for the time that Harry had woken him up using unconventional methods.

"BLOODY HELL, THAT WATER IS _COLD_!" Harry yowled, immediately curling into the fetal position, then looking up at Ron murderously. Ron supposed that running would be a good idea, and that he could gloat later, if he survived. Ron was right.

"And this," Hermione said, watching her best friend and her husband running about the house like madmen and screaming bloody murder, "is why you never fall in love with one of your best friends, Rosie, no matter how appealing it may be; one of them is always either unconscious or murderous."

Rose, though she wouldn't know it until much later, would one day come to ignore her mother's advice, and go for it anyways (she and Scorpius are very happy). She found her mother's advice to be correct.

**XD Sorry for the shortness, the randomness, and the general topsy-turvy feeling of this ramshackle story, but this is the best I can produce, and all I can do is pray that rhmac12 deems it good enough. The next, and last, chapter shall be up a week from now! Merlin...that time already? 'Tis always sad when a story ends. Ah well; the more the merrier! More stories are on the way, so feel free to bug me for details IN YOUR REVIEW, and I shall oblige you whole-heartedly. XD Cheers!**

**-Miri**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning

**Okay, so it's a bit late. Deal with it; or no since it's the last chapter. XD Anyways, I've been playing around with banners and such for stories, and I've posted most of them here: http : / / miriflowers . tumblr . com /**

**Without the spaces, of course. XD I think I've got one up for a new story (THE new story, as it were; "And Then There Were None"), and WWW:MM (lurved making that one; almost like a blast from the past...). That's it so far, but I'll be posting one of this fic, Ron and Hermione's Wedding, Of Chickens and Feet, etc. It's my goal to do all of them. . Oi vey. If any of you have contributions, PM me and we'll arange something. ^^ Cheers, mates!**

**Disclaimer: You'd think I'd get a day off for the last chapter, but NO! Fine. I own NOTHING. Blargh.**

Chapter 7: The Beginning

While Ron apparated Hermione to Mungo's, he cursed all the higher forces above. They had been at dinner with the family, when suddenly Hermione's water broke. So there they were, apparating.

"Holy cricket, that probably wasn't the best for my head." Hermione said, swaying on the spot and holding the said part of her body in her hands. Ron steadied her and looked around frantically for a Medi-witch. Hermione looked like that time in Dover when they'd gone on hoiday and she'd got a bit drunk on Firewhiskey. Not something he'd reccomend to anyone. Unless you fancied having your wife bump into the grabbiest git on the face of the earth and being thrown out of the pub a few minutes later. Moving on.

"I don't think so either, dear. Considering that you look about to pull the dover stunt again." Ron said, earning a spectaculary bad look from Hermione. Note to self: Never anger wife when about to go into labor. _EVER._ Luckily for Ron, his sanity, and some specific manly parts of his person, the Medi-Witch arrived shortly. Ron sighed in relief and slumped into a chair. Brilliant; he was still breathing. And functioning normally.

In five minutes the whole clan was assembled (again) and they were making...comments. It was mostly just George, though.

"Merlin, mate, can't you...you know...slow down a bit? It seems like only yesterday we were in here for Rose's birth!" George teased. Molly was not pleased with this comment, apparently, as she dragged George out of the room and they could hear most of the argument through the walls. It didn't seem to matter that Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were laughing their heads off.

"I must say that he wasn't quite on the mark." Ginny said, then got that evil glint in her eye. "Harry and I have been in here far more often. Why, Lily just got in last week!" Ginny then turned to harry and threw him a wink for good measure. Ron went green and held his head. Some things never got old. Ginny cackled with glee reminescent of a win. Harry didn't complain.

"Weasley?" the Medi-witch asked, and Ron got up shakily. Bill patted him encouragingly on the back as e went by to the chopping block.

* * *

"PUSH, MRS. WEASLEY!" the Medi-witch yelled, then muttered to her older assistant, "Deja vu, much?" Ron, however, did not notice this as his hand had by now lost all its feeling. Then Hugo was born. As the Medi-witch and her assistant brought him away to be washed, Hermione turned to him and smiled a bit tiredly. Ron did the same, except with a nervous twinge. His hand bloody _hurt. _

"Well that went rather well." Hermione said, and Ron felt the need to deadpan.

"Yeah...want to try our luck and have four more?" he asked. Hermione was not happy with this revelation.

"Bloody hell, no...we'll have another kid when _you_ carry." Ron shut up.


End file.
